I'll become an angel for you
by Aki no Kitsune
Summary: Re-written after it was taken down. Song fic to 'Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Introsective Sasori, nothing even remotely explicit. SasoDei


**A.N: My first oneshot! It's a song-fic. So, I saw a YouTube video to this song about SasoDei, and I thought 'OMG, if you look, those two could be saying that the other is more important than their art!' Hence this oneshot. Sasori's POV. A huge thank you to my new Beta, Gemini011, who helped me make this version better than the last. Sasori-kun, could you do the disclaimer? Please?**

**Sasori: *sigh* Aki no Kitsune doesn't own any of the Akatsuki, nor does she own the song-Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does. Just read the damn story and remember to review, or I'll turn you into a puppet.**

**Kishimoto: If she doesn't own the Akatsuki, THEN WHY DID I FIND DEIDARA TIED UP IN THE CLOSET?!**

**Aki: Kishimoto-dono! *bows* When did you get here? …And it wasn't me, it was Sasori! *flees***

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm not sure when you became so important to me. One minute you were just a stupid brat…then you were something much, much more.

When you first joined the Akatsuki, you were bitter about your loss to Itachi. Yet you still attempted to be friendly to myself and Kisame. Then came the inevitable discussion of art. You said art was fleeting; I said it was eternal. We argued constantly over that.

I think the first time I took notice of you as something other than an immature brat was after our mission in the Land of This. Your performance was impressive. You were so smug after I actually complimented your art. When you tried to make it seem like I was admitting it was superior to mine, I felt exasperation, but something else foreign to me. I now recognise it to be some distant cousin of affection.

After that it becomes indistinct. At some point I found myself fighting back a smile every time yours was directed at me. I started seeing a double meaning behind your nickname for me. I still called you brat, but it was more of an endearment than an insult. Then as we passed through a village I heard a song playing from the village square. You immediately headed in the direction it was coming from, dragging me along. As we entered the square you started to sing along.

I wait at the edge of the square for you to finish. People are giving me odd looks-probably because I'm in Hiruko-but my attention is on you.

What was it the song said about smiling? Something about never replacing it. I can relate. It disturbs me slightly, but I'd do anything to see you smile. Just like I'm standing here now, waiting for you to finish (even though I hate to wait), contemplating the emotion I'm feeling.

The chorus seems to spark something in my brain, but the thought slithers away when I try to catch it.

At the bridge (something about waves and seasons), you're pulled into a dance by some random guy. Anger floods me, yet my face shows nothing, and I wonder why you being in the other man's arms irks me so.

You're smiling, and you look over the man's shoulder at me as you sing the bridge.

"'Cause you're my, you're my, my-y-y-y, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away, 'cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me, you'll stay, stay," you sing, eyes only leaving me when the man turns you around.

My eyes widen a fraction as I realise that is exactly why I don't want you in the strange man's hold. Deidara…I'm in love with you.

The pure irony of the next line almost makes me want to laugh. 'Pull my strings…', yet I'm the puppeteer, and I'd let you do exactly as the song says. I _am _letting you pull my strings. I'm waiting in a busy village square whilst we're on a mission, because you wanted to be here. I put up with constant chatter, your consistent lack of punctuality, your obvious ignorance of true art that causes daily arguments.

I put up with you, and anyone else would've been killed by now. Leader-sama would've been displeased, but despite what he says, if he was going to kick out members that killed their partners Kakuzu would've been long gone.

The chorus repeats and I ponder the second line. 'I'll stand up with you forever…' Well, that's easy enough for me. I became a puppet to be eternal, after all. However, you wish to be fleeting. Even if I offered to make you eternal-so you could stay by my side-you would refuse violently…it would be almost insulting to you. So you will die eventually. If I have a say in it, the cause will be old age. Even if I have to give up eternity to save you, it would be worth it. But only for you.

The man you were dancing with says something, and your face twists into a scowl. You punch him and stalk back to me. Despite my new revelations, my face remains impassive. All the same, I'm glad I'm inside Hiruko.

"Let's go Danna, un."

I nod and turn away. I wasn't going to say anything, but my curiosity wins the internal battle. "What did he say to get you so worked up, brat?" You glare at me.

"He called me a girl, un!" I smirk at the statement. "But whatever, un. We were heading to Suna, right? Must be like going home for you, Sasori no Danna, un."

"No, it means nothing to me. Let's just get the mission done."

If I decide it's worth sharing, I'll tell you about my feelings after the mission is over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I watch as Chiyo-baa attempts to heal the pink Konoha nin. I already told her it was hopeless. The blood drips from my core and I cast my mind back to Deidara. I wonder if he handled the other Konoha nin. He better have, if I'm dying here then he better live. Seeing as I never had a chance after capturing the Kazekage, he's still unaware of my feelings. Not that I really think I'd tell him anyway.

After all, he's human…and I'm only a puppet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A.N: Hope I didn't make Sasori seem OOC…**

**Sasori: So your still here…**

**Aki: Shut up! You got me in trouble with Kishimoto-dono! **

**Sasori: This matters to me why?**

**Aki: *shakes head* Nevermind. Okay, so this is a re-type. But, lots of people read the original and only two people reviewed. My new Beta and the person who recommended I re-type it. So, Sasori gets to turn them into puppets! *evil grin***

**Sasori: None of them have any worthwhile skills; it would only be a waste of my time.**

**Aki: You jerk! Now I've lost my threat! Just take Deidara and leave!**

**Sasori: Fine *pulls Dei out of the closet and walks away***

**Aki: The least you could do is untie him!**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**


End file.
